fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nickelodeon Ultra Struggle/Messed-Up Worlds
Messed-Up Worlds is the story mode of Nickelodeon Ultra Struggle. Prologue The player is able to peek into a vial through a microscopic view. They can see two green, glowing cells. One is twitching, getting a shade darker every three seconds. It suddenly grabs the other cell and eats it, growing twice the normal size. Bikini Bottom SpongeBob SquarePants wakes up to his boat horn alarm. He explains to Gary, his pet snail, how today is the 175th anniversary of the founding of Bikini Bottom. There will be a party at the Krusty Krab, so he decides to invite all of his friends. At the party, everyone is having fun until Plankton barges in, wanting to steal the secret formula as per usual. SpongeBob and Patrick Star fight him, and he flees. However, a large alien fleet soars towards the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob and Patrick try to investigate, but SpongeBob gets sucked into a portal. Patrick yells his name as he falls through the portal, becoming more 3D-ish every second... New York City The Ninja Turtles -- Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michaelangelo -- are eating pizza and playing video games when an alien warship approaches their lair. Master Splinter tells them to stop the aliens, so they grab their weapons and head up to the warship. The ship belongs to an extraterrestrial species known as the Irkens, as Donnie realizes. The turtles fight Irken cadets until they reach the Almighty Tallest, who do not fight them directly. (So lazy, am I right?) Instead, they bring out a large Kraang alien to fight the Turtles for them. After defeating it, the Tallest flee via Voot Cruiser. Leo finds SpongeBob lying down on the floor -- and he is gasping for water! The turtles quickly carry him back to the lair, as a mysterious robot watches them leave. In the lair, the Turtles give SpongeBob some moisture spray, which Donnie has made specifically for a situation like this. SpongeBob begins to wonder where he is, and Leo explains that he has entered an alternate dimension. They team up to find a way back to Bikini Bottom. Cutscene 1 The Shredder steps into a meeting room, and sits down with his new allies -- Plankton, Vicky, Professor Calamitous, Puma Loco, Vlad Plasmius, Vexus, Snaptrap, Fire Lord Ozai, and the Almighty Tallest. He begins to explain that his scientists have created a lifeform that can grow with everything it eats. It has been dubbed Mutation Z, and the villains will use it to wreak havoc all around the Nickeloverse. Dimmsdale Timmy Turner and Chloe Carmichael are walking to school, talking about their plans for summer vacation. Timmy wants to hang out with his best friends Chester and A.J., as well as his love interest Trixie Tang. Chloe thinks Trixie's name sounds nice, and would love to meet her. All of a sudden, they find Bebop and Rocksteady terrorizing the school. Chloe asks Timmy if he knows how to fight. "Kind of," Timmy replies. "I've got some traces of dark magic left over." Chloe backs up, nervous about how the fight will turn out. Then, Timmy calls up Cosmo and Wanda to assist him, and they fight Bebop and Rocksteady, eventually beating them. Timmy and Chloe begin to wonder how the mutants got to Dimmsdale, and agree to wish for a trip all around the multiverse. The Turtles' Lair SpongeBob is cooking when he hears noises from around the lair. Thinking it's a robot, he tries to warn the Turtles, but they don't believe him. The robot from earlier approaches him with a robe. They fight, but SpongeBob eventually falls for his own fear. He runs away from the robot, and drops his spatula in the process. The robot chases him into a corner... and gives him the spatula. Confused, SpongeBob asks the robot for its name. The robot removes its robe and reveals itself as XJ-9, otherwise known as Jenny Wakeman. She explains that she's caught wind of a devastating scheme, and was sent by her mother to find as many interdimensional heroes as possible. Jenny states that SpongeBob was the first on her list. The Ninja Turtles rush in, saying that they heard SpongeBob screaming for help. Raph attacks Jenny, thinking she's working with the Almighty Tallest, but Leo pulls him away. Timmy and Chloe then show up, and the eight heroes agree to find out what's going on with the dimensions and stop whoever is behind it. Tremorton The heroes split up, with SpongeBob and Jenny heading to Tremorton. They stop by the Wakeman residence and pick up an exosuit to make SpongeBob look like a human. They then visit Mezmer's Nightclub, and Jenny tells SpongeBob to try and fit in with the crowd. The latter, going by the name "Bob", walks up to the bar. He meets Brad Carbunkle, who hands him a soda. As "Bob" guzzles up the soda, a popular dance tune in Tremorton comes on. At the stage, the electronic music artist, DJ Serpent, prepares his latest song -- "Like A Jellyfish". SpongeBob, still in the "Bob" disguise, thinks the song is very familiar. But before he can start dancing, an army of Toybots barges into the club. SpongeBob recognizes them from one of his past interdimensional adventures, and is willing to go up against them. He grabs a nearby hair dryer and dries off his exosuit, much to the crowd's dismay. A battle similar to the online game Dance Off, Battle On begins, where SpongeBob and Jenny must defeat enemies to fill up the dance meter and unleash a "dance attack" that distracts the Toybots. After the battle, Brad drives them over to his house. The whole time, he rants about the fact that Jenny brought a talking sponge into Tremorton. After SpongeBob tells him that there are mutant turtles as well, he goes on talking about other strange things that have happened to him -- but none of them are stranger than this. Brad picks up Tuck, and Jenny asks where their parents always are, because she has never gotten a chance to see them. Brad tries to come up with an excuse, but he stutters and eventually appears to be sad. They head for their next destination, as Brad & Tuck begin to wonder what happened to their parents... Royal Woods Lincoln Loud rushes out of his room, sliding down the staircase railing and into the living room. He explains (to the player) that it's almost time for him to watch the first episode of "Ace Savvy" -- the comic book is so popular it's getting a new TV series. But his sister Lynn is already watching the "Hyper Dish", a football championship. Luna is jamming with her electric guitar, and Lisa is doing weird experiments. Lincoln approaches Lynn, politely asking her if he can have a turn watching TV. When she declines, he questions why she has been watching so much of the Hyper Dish and not letting her siblings have turns. Lynn states that when the Hyper Dish is on, she doesn't care what else is on. Luna butts in with her wish to watch the ultimate "Fear! at the Nightclub" concert, and Lisa wants to see the wildlife documentary, "The Very Craziest". It then turns into a fight for the TV remote, and Lisa drops one of her potions on it. When Lincoln accidentally presses the power button, the screen transforms into a portal, sucking them in. Lincoln, Luna, Lynn, and Lisa find themselves in a world of popular television channels. Just as they are about to go their separate ways, Baxter Stockman soars over to attack them, prompting a battle. Afterwards, Stockman flies back through a portal. Lisa determines that some of these channels exist in other worlds as well, forming gateways between dimensions. Lincoln decides that they have to find a way out of the TV Realm. Amity Park The Flying Dutchman arrives via portal, and sends out an army of ghosts to terrorize the civilians. Danny Phantom and Sam charge into battle, ready to "bust his ecto", as Danny puts it. After the fight, Timmy and Chloe enter Amity Park. They team up with Danny and Sam to rescue any civilians in danger. Then, the rockstar ghost known as Ember McLane drops in and reveals that she has powered her guitar with fairy dust. Thus, she doesn't need to hear her name to gain more energy. Timmy, Chloe, Danny, and Sam chase her into the Flying Dutchman's ship, where they fight a squadron of mutated Syndicate Grunts. Danny tries to trap Ember in an ectoplasmic thermos, but she escapes and flies away. The heroes find an old TV with a remote. Cosmo & Wanda return, pointing out that it still works. Timmy gets an idea -- he wishes that he could go inside the TV and look for more heroes. The fairies grant his wish. Cutscene 2 Timmy, Chloe, Cosmo, Wanda, Danny, and Sam meet up with Lincoln, Luna, Lynn, and Lisa in the TV Realm. Danny is serious and tries to explain their situation, but Timmy and Lincoln seem to automatically form a bond thanks to their common interests. They jump into several channels and talk about comic books, video games, etc. Danny sighs; he knows that they have stopped taking this mission seriously. Hillwood Arnold Shortman and Gerald Johannsen are hanging out at Antonio's Pizzeria. Arnold tells Gerald about the map he found a few days ago -- it shows San Lorenzo, where his parents might still be living. Gerald is fascinated, and says that maybe he'll have a better chance of understanding who he is. Arnold agrees, stating that he already knows a lot from those stories his grandfather told him. After they eat, they head outside to see a strange dog-like monster wreaking havoc throughout the town. The monster -- Rahzar -- attacks Arnold and Gerald, but Donnie charges over and knocks him away with his staff. The Ninja Turtles team up with Arnold and Gerald to fend off Rahzar. They see an alien warship approaching. A glowing hologram of Vexus shows up in the middle of the city square. She explains that the Cluster species has split up due to civil war. One side is led by her, and the other is led by her "traitorous" daughter Vega. Vexus is prepared to obliterate Hillwood if its citizens don't comply to her demands. When she realizes that they won't, she sends a squadron of Cluster Drones to wipe them out. Fortunately, Misty stops them; she tells Arnold, Gerald, and the Turtles to hurry up and "get out of the open". Retroville Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex exit the arcade with the numerous prizes they've won. Cindy asks Jimmy if he's had any luck looking for Sheen Estevez, who vanished with Jimmy's rocket a while back. He replies that he's getting close, but there is still something missing... and he doesn't know what it is. They come across Professor Calamitous, who exclaims that they are very lucky to be here. Jimmy asks him what he's up to this time, to which he states that he's getting ready to take off in his spacecraft and invade the planet Zennu. Jimmy says he's not going to let that happen -- with that, he and Cindy fight Calamitous and break the spaceship. Calamitous is angry, and flees, yelling at Jimmy for losing his only way to find an old friend. Jimmy ponders this statement, and realizes that Sheen must be on Zennu. Suddenly, he sees the other heroes (the teams of SpongeBob, Arnold, and Timmy) arrive through separate portals. Lincoln is amazed by the depth he has received in this dimension, as are his siblings, Arnold, and Gerald. Jimmy greets Timmy, and says that he hasn't spoken to him in a long time. He tries to give him a fistbump, but Timmy declines the offer, stating he has a new interdimensional best friend -- Lincoln. Jimmy argues that he can't just break their bond because of someone he barely even knows, but Timmy and Lincoln ignore him, heading out to the playground without him. Miracle City A fleet of Irken ships heads for Miracle City. El Tigre, seeing the trouble they are causing, springs into action with his friend Frida. They face off against some Irken soldiers, and soon meet the fleet's commander... ...Zim. Zim explains that his new boss, Shredder, offered him a "big" position in the new multiverse regime if he chose to help him. He also states that the Irkens have recently formed an alliance with the Kraang and Vexus's loyalist Cluster faction, primarily to provide ground-breaking technology to their forces. After a battle between El Tigre and Zim, the latter proclaims that this war is not over yet, because Shredder is working on something really big... Retroville II SpongeBob, Jenny, Leo, and Jimmy walk down the street, discussing their next move. Jimmy has explained his situation to the other three, and they are willing to help him, especially SpongeBob. After all, he has had some interdimensional experience with Jimmy. They begin to look for some parts to build a rocket, so they can reach Zennu and find Sheen. Meanwhile, Timmy and Lincoln are merely relaxing at the park, talking about who would win in a battle, Crimson Chin or Ace Savvy. Timmy says he'll be right back, and hides behind a bush. He summons Cosmo and Wanda, and wishes that Crimson Chin and Ace Savvy were real. Wanda says they don't know who Ace Savvy is, so Timmy shows them one of Lincoln's comic books. The fairies grant his wish, and each comic's pages begin to flap wildly. In Jimmy's lab, Jenny finds the old portal machine used in Nicktoons UNITE!. Jimmy reccomends she doesn't mess with it; it hasn't been activated for a long time, so if anyone were to suddenly bring it to full force, it would emit neo-radioactive gas -- or, as he dubs it, NRG. This gas is found all over the Nickeloverse, and a few other multiverses as well. Jimmy explains that NRG is usually absorbed into living matter, but if there is too much in a certain area, it will form a circular piece of metal almost like a token. When a living being picks up one of these tokens, it dissolves back into raw NRG and is absorbed, giving the entity a sort of special essence that he can't explain. As he is about to go into further detail, Crimson Chin and Ace Savvy break through the roof of the lab. They fight, shattering equipment and even knocking over Jimmy's girl-eating plant. Timmy comes in and sees the plant, taunting Jimmy because he thinks he was going to use it on Cindy. Jimmy says that he was, but he doesn't want to anymore. Lincoln barges in with Luna, Lynn, and Lisa, screaming "PUSH ALL THE BUTTONS!" Everyone except SpongeBob, Jenny, Jimmy, and Leo causes problems in the lab, until finally Lynn activates the portal, sarcastically saying, "Oops! My bad!" NRG fills the lab, turning everything into shiny orange metal. The heroes escape before it can cover the entire area. They suddenly run into a group of Kraang aliens, and SpongeBob, Jenny, Leo, and Jimmy fight them while the others flee -- except Crimson Chin and Ace Savvy, who continue fighting each other. Donnie opens a portal, and the heroes get inside, with Tiger Claw watching them leave. Cutscene 3 Tiger Claw meets up with Shredder, telling him about the children who have been brought together by the danger spreading throughout the dimensions. Shredder tells him to let them be that way; there is no one to help them. Tiger Claw then mentions that the Ninja Turtles are, and Shredder turns furious, slashing at any structures around him to let out his anger. He asks for any other details, and his student says they were all accompanied by a robot. Shredder grabs him by the neck and yells, "WHAT ROBOT?!" Spirit World/Republic City Korra explores the Spirit World with her good friend and love interest Asami. They are having fun until a strange portal opens up, releasing several ghosts from the Ghost Zone. Korra forces them back with bursts of water, but it's too much for her. Suddenly, a youthful Aang shows up, using airbending skills to split them up. He tells Korra that thanks to some strange things going on in their world, he has somehow been revived. They gain back their physical bodies so they can head down to Republic City. In the city, Aang and Korra fight more ghosts, and the latter says that "these guys aren't the spirits I'm used to". They soon meet the spirit form of Ozai, who has gained his bending back due to one of Shredder's meditations. The two Avatars face off against him, and they escape as Republic City falls prey to the ghosts. Fairy World Zim arrives in the Fairy World plaza and looks for fairies to mutate. After collecting 25 fairies, he comes across Jorgen von Strangle, who chooses not to fight him. Instead, he shoves him off the clouds. Zim must find a way to propel himself back up; afterwards, he sprays mutagen ooze all over Jorgen, who is stung by a bee a few seconds later. Petropolis Police cars swarm the streets as a group of criminals cause trouble. T.U.F.F. agents Dudley Puppy and Kitty Catswell fight them off, eventually locking some of them up. They soon see a fleet of Kraang ships bombing the city and head out to stop it, with Timmy, Lincoln, Jimmy, and Mikey joining them. An arena-type battle begins, with three waves of Petropolis criminals and Kraangdroids. After the third wave, Kraang Subprime demands to know the whereabouts of XJ-9. Jimmy says he won't tell him anything, and Dudley adds that he doesn't know who or what XJ-9 is. Subprime states that it doesn't matter anyway -- he can scan any territories captured by the Syndicate of Devastation using special technology the Irkens set up. He soon discovers that XJ-9 is in a recently captured city under the sea... Bikini Bottom II SpongeBob, Jenny, and Leo (who is equipped with a scuba suit) arrive in Bikini Bottom, which has been completely overrun by the Kraang. Leo suggests they search for survivors, and they go out to do so. SpongeBob finds Patrick hiding in his rock-house, and he joins the three (after being convinced to overcome his fears). They split up to find the Kraang fortress, with Leo and Jenny heading downtown and SpongeBob and Patrick checking on their friends' houses. The downtown group finds nothing, but Patrick points out that Sandy Cheeks's house looks... different. SpongeBob and Patrick put on their water helmets, and Leo takes off his scuba suit. The four walk into Sandy's yard; Leo wonders how Jenny survived under the ocean without short circuiting, and the latter says she had a bubble shield equipped in her system. As they look around, they realize that Sandy's tree is very dark. Patrick begins to cower, and is about to scream until SpongeBob calms him down with a paper bag to breathe in. However, Patrick was right to be scared, because a mutated Sandy growls at them. They escape through the front door, but Sandy breaks out, revealing that she has become a fish-squirrel hybrid thanks to the ooze. She chases all four of the heroes, with Jenny firing occasional blasts to stun her. Leo finds a vial of retro-mutagen and an injection needle lying in front of a garbage can, and uses them to bring Sandy back to her normal form. However, she is not wearing her underwater suit, so they rush her back to her house (within a five-minute time limit). After Sandy recovers, Leo asks her if she knows anything about the Kraang since they took over. She replies that she spied on a few Kraangdroids talking about a fortress in a jungle. Jenny states that according to her dimensional database, there is one hidden temple in a world that has been isolated for decades, and they go out to find it. Pupanunu Village Tak helps his fellow villagers herd a group of goats, then goes around the village asking if they've seen any danger in the area. Jibolba warns him of the rise of a new threat... and the return of an old enemy. He tells him to head into the depths of the jungle and collect five crystal fragments. He then takes them back to Jibolba, who bestows magical powers on them, thus bringing them together like magnets. He explains that this new weapon has strange abilities that are very similar to those of the Staff of Dreams; it can open portals between realms, including the worlds of dreams and nightmares. Jibolba tells Tak to stop the rising terrors that may soon threaten the entire universe. Bigbark Woods Raph and Luna enter Dimension HB-15BW, locally known as the Bigbark Woods universe. They meet up with Harvey Beaks, who tells them that the town's bank has been robbed. They search through the city, questioning citizens and asking them what happened and what exactly they saw. At long last, they find the culprit -- Casey Jones -- and chase him through the forest, eventually catching up to him and beating him. Raph asks Casey why he robbed the bank, and the latter replies, "I had to pay for the fruit somehow." Harvey points out that he was eating furberries, to which Casey responds with disgust, grabbing a jug of water to rinse the fur out of his mouth. He decides to join Raph, Luna, and Harvey if they can keep him away from the Bigbark Police. New York City II Donnie and Lisa are on the lookout for Foot soldiers. They see a suspicious-looking truck swerving through the streets, and head down to investigate. Lisa finds a trail of ooze, and believes the truck may have left it behind. She and Donnie follow the trail to the courthouse and try to sneak in. Donnie detects heat signatures in the courtroom, and peeks through a vent to find a group of Foot ninjas... and they're holding Lucy Loud hostage! Donnie and Lisa break in and fight the ninjas, but they accidentally spill ooze all over Lucy. A crow perches on her shoulder, and she becomes a horrifying crow-like mutant. She exclaims that she is now stronger than she could ever be as a human, and names herself Savage. Then, she soars off into the night as Donnie and Lisa watch with shock. Cutscene 4 Lincoln returns with Timmy and Jimmy, and tells Donnie that Mikey had to stick around with T.U.F.F. and fight Kraang Subprime. Donnie gets a distress signal directly from Shredder's lair, and determines it's coming from a cell phone. After he decodes the signal, he realizes it was sent by Lori, the oldest Loud sibling. Even Lynn, who was sleeping on Raph's bed, jerks awake when she sees Lori crying for help from her phone camera, as most of the other Louds huddle around her. Shredder snatches the phone out of her hands and places it in front of him, forcing Lincoln, Lynn, Jimmy, Timmy, and Donnie to watch as four of the sisters are mutated one by one. *Lana transforms into an ugly toad, dubbed Croakon; *Luan becomes a horribly deformed clown, and is named Jester; *Leni is mutated into a giant tarantula called Cobweb; *and finally, Lori turns into a menacing bald eagle, going under the codename Malice. Lincoln screams with terror, and Shredder announces that he has a new ally in training -- Lola. With these words, Lola releases the new mutants, who enter different dimensional portals as Shredder smashes Lori's phone. Lincoln hides in Donnie's room and cries, and Lynn tries to cheer him up. Donnie promises that he will get their sisters back, no matter what it takes. In the meantime, Leo is at a hidden temple with SpongeBob and Jenny, and he needs to keep track of them. Master Splinter tells Lincoln, Lynn, Jimmy, and Timmy to find Lucy first, because she may be somewhere in this dimension. The Hidden Temple SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Jenny, and Leo try to find a way into the Hidden Temple, fighting Kraangdroids in the process. After a bit of platforming and problem solving, they sneak inside and start searching for hints as to what the Kraang is doing here. Sandy finds a few metal scraps on the temple floor, and as the heroes get closer to the middle tomb, it becomes more apparent that the aliens are making something bad. They suddenly find a group of Kraangdroids and Cluster Drones putting together a strange machine. Overseeing this project is the Cluster commander, Smytus. Smytus is pleased to see that Jenny decided to drop in, because the Syndicate has been after her for a while. When Jenny asks what they want with her, he replies that if they can't brainwash her and turn her into a Cluster soldier, then they'll have to use her as a basis for an all-new robot, dubbed "Project Chaos". He refuses to explain any further, and instead sends his Cluster/Kraang squadron to fight the five heroes. Leo tries to attack Smytus, but he retreats via custom-built Voot Cruiser. SpongeBob uncovers a large stony head hidden behind the holographic screen, which Jenny tears down so they can see it better. The head's eyes begin to glow, and it reveals its name to be Olmec. Olmec thanks the heroes for freeing him, and states that the Syndicate of Devastation has been trying to use the magic within the temple as energy to power legions of soldiers. He tells SpongeBob, Sandy, Jenny, and Leo to watch out for Shredder and his army, and enters a sort of dormant state. Sureburg/Monster Academy (Note: Sureburg is a fanmade name for the town from Rugrats. It is not the official name.) It's a bright, sunny day, and things seem to be going well for Tommy Pickles and Chuckie Finster. They go around exploring the neighborhood, but they don't get very far before a strange hole opens up in the ground and sucks Chuckie in. Tommy decides to follow him and find out where he went. Meanwhile, Ickis, Oblina, and Krumm are heading to school to learn some new scaring techniques. Along the way, they hear rumors about the Gromble retiring, to which they respond with anxiety. Oblina has enjoyed having the Gromble as a mentor for a long time, and thinks it would be sad to see him go. Ickis sees Tommy and Chuckie falling from above, and increases his size to catch them. After he puts them down and shrinks, Chuckie screams and tries to run away. Tommy stops him and asks Ickis where they are, but before he can answer, a Voot cruiser soars in with a giant vial of mutagen. Its pilot is revealed to be Zim, who threatens to mutate all of the monsters in the area. Ickis becomes a giant and tries to stop Zim, but the latter's cruiser morphs into a hulking robot. They duke it out, and eventually, Ickis beats Zim... but the mutagen vial drops into the Gromble's office and shatters. Ickis grabs Tommy and Chuckie, and escapes with Krumm and Oblina up to the human world before Zim can make his next move. Casper High School Danny stops by Casper High to check for ghosts, with some help from Sam, Brad, and Tuck. As they go around inspecting the classrooms, cafeteria, etc., they fend off small waves of ghosts to proceed. Tuck sneaks into a top-secret laboratory behind Brad's back. As soon as Brad finds out he's gone, he chases him in there, with Danny and Sam in tow. They find some Toybots holding the scientists hostage and experimenting with ectoplasm and mutagen. Tuck is almost caught by the Toybots, but Brad's brotherly instincts kick in and he battles them all by himself. After saving Tuck, he grabs a thermos of ectoplasm to bring back to Donnie, but spills mutagen all over his feet. Fearing for his life, he scrambles to find the nearest clinic, and trips over a set of rollerlades. The last thing he sees is the ecto-thermos breaking apart before he passes out. Cutscene 5 Brad wakes up on Donnie's bed, feeling perfectly normal. He tries to get up and walk around, but a set of wheels pops out of each of his feet, causing him to fall over. He looks at his feet in horror and screams. Donnie and Lisa rush to his aid and push the wheels back into his feet. Lisa tells Brad that Danny and Sam brought him to the Turtles' lair after he passed out thanks to the mutagen-ectoplasm problem. Donnie goes into a further explanation, saying that the mutagen by itself would have left Brad horribly deformed, but the ectoplasm acted as a sort of "shield" that centered the ooze's effects on a specific part of the body -- in this case, Brad's feet. He then tells him to go get some rest, because it may help him gain a bit more focus with his now-mutated feet. As Donnie and Lisa inspect the evidence from Brad's incident, they come to the conclusion that the Syndicate of Devastation is combining mutagen with ectoplasm to create "Semi-Mutants", who gain new abilities they could not have as a normal human, minus the animal-like appearance. Dryrock Canyon Tak heads down to the depths of the canyon to see if he can find any interdimensional portals. He fends off Nerbils and, as he gets closer to a portal, Toybots. Upon further examination of the portal, Tak sees a strange green glow coming from the other side, and steps into it to investigate. Ghost Zone Tak finds himself in the Ghost Zone, where he is soon caught by Walker. The ghastly prison warden calls up some Ghost Guards to arrest him, but they can't catch him because humans cannot be touched by ghosts in the zone. Tak fights the guards, and then focuses his attention on Walker, trying to distract him with his dream staff. Before Walker can blast him away, Danny, Sam, Aang and Korra come to stop him. They team up with Tak to escape the Ghost Zone before Walker catches up to them. Club Mulch Raph, Casey, Luna, and Harvey enter Club Mulch to blend in with the crowd. However, as Harvey quickly realizes, an officer is handing out "WANTED" posters with Casey's face on them. Raph shoves Casey into a garbage can and tries to fit in, with Harvey and Luna "relaxing" on either side of him. A siren suddenly begins to wail, and a squadron of criminals from Petropolis break into the club, with Snaptrap in the lead. Harvey steps back and accidentally knocks over the garbage can Casey is hiding in, causing the club patrons to turn on both of them. Raph battles Snaptrap while Harvey, Casey, and Luna try to find a way out of Bigbark Woods. Raph steals a portal device from a criminal and leads the others to Tremorton. New York City III Lincoln, Lynn, Jimmy, and Timmy look around the city for any signs of Lucy. Jimmy scans the area for mutants and ghosts and finds nothing, but he says that Lucy could he in another dimension by now. As the four of them climb up buildings, they see a storm coming close; Lincoln determines that since Lucy was mutated into a crow, she won't be able to fly around during the storm because her wings would get wet. Timmy pulls his magic TV remote out of his pocket to use as a flashlight, and guides the others towards Ellis Island. Upon arrival, they find a squadron of Foot soldiers guarding the Statue of Liberty. They fight these guards as they climb up the statue, and at the top they meet up with Tiger Claw, who has Lucy/Savage chained up. Lincoln demands he let her go, but he refuses, triggering a battle. Savage breaks free, grabs a portal device, and opens a path to another world. The kids follow her, with Tiger Claw swearing he will find them. Tremorton II Lincoln, Lynn, Jimmy, and Timmy meet up with Raph, Casey, Luna, and Harvey in Tremorton. They chase Savage through the city and finally corner her in the Tremorton High School cafeteria. She launches food at them as Jimmy and Raph try to find some retro-mutagen to bring her back to normal. Jimmy looks back at the food she is throwing, and gets a Brain Blast. Onions and avocadoes are toxic to birds; if he can liquidize them and shoot them towards Savage, the crow half of her will be destroyed. Timmy uses dark magic to melt the onions and avocadoes, and Harvey douses a few furberries in the mixture, throwing them towards Savage. She gags and morphs back into her normal human form, Lucy. Lucy sighs and says she had a lot of fun as a mutant, and is a bit mad that they threw "disgusting fruit bombs" at her. Lincoln says she should be glad it wasn't garlic, and she agrees. Jimmy says they should hurry up and find the other mutated Loud siblings, and they split up. Miracle City II El Tigre dashes home and tries to find his father, White Pantera... but he isn't there. Danny, Sam, Aang, Korra, and Tak come in through a portal, and they help search for him. After fighting some Syndicate Grunts and Toybots, they encounter Puma Loco. He tries to convince El Tigre to join the Syndicate -- and this time, he has a way of doing so. He fires a greenish laser at El Tigre, turning him against the others, who must fight him and Puma Loco. After the battle, Shredder sends him a hologram message and tells him they need reinforcements in New York as soon as possible. Puma Loco agrees, and retreats through a mysterious hole in the ground. El Tigre's group chases him through the hole. Cutscene 6 It soon turns out that Puma Loco was luring El Tigre's team into a trap -- they end up stuck in a plasma cage, with Shredder chuckling a bit as he watches them struggle. He states that he needs every hero's DNA to perfect Mutation Z, and their powers seem to be the perfect way to give it the first upgrade. Some Foot soldiers stick DNA extractors into Danny, Aang, and Korra's arms and scan El Tigre's claws and Tak's Thwark. The DNA is then injected into the vial containing Mutation Z; suddenly, what was initially a cell grows to the size of an egg. Shredder tells the soldiers to find a larger container for Mutation Z, and sends Puma Loco out to Brooklyn to watch Cobweb. Royal Woods II Lincoln, Luna, Lynn, and Lucy arrive back at Royal Woods... which is flooded with banners of a rockstar for some reason. This rockstar turns out to be Ember McLain, much to Luna's dismay. Upon further investigation, the Louds find out that Ember is brainwashing the citizens into supporting her and the Syndicate. They head to the concert, where almost everyone in Royal Woods is praising Ember. Luna challenges her to a battle of the bands; if she wins, Ember has to free the citizens from her spell. Ember accepts the challenge, and says if SHE wins, Luna and her siblings must join her band for the rest of their lives. Luna eventually wins, and Ember is driven out of town. However, they see a swarm of strange new mutants approaching them -- and they bear resemblances to Danny Phantom, El Tigre, Tak, and Aang. The Louds have to fight these mutant soldiers before they can move on. Hidden Temple II Back with SpongeBob, Jenny, and Leo, they have been watching for enemy troops for a few days. Jenny says they should leave because their teammates may need their help, but Leo thinks it's better to stick around for a while longer in case a foe arrives. "Speak of the devil," Leo states, as Zim bursts into the jungle with GIR. Zim demands to know the location of the Hyper Mutagen, which none of the heroes have ever heard about -- not even Leo. Zim threatens to blast one of them to smithereens if they don't come with him, which triggers a fight. Having no other choice, he forces them through a portal back to New York. ---- At the Turtles' lair, they meet up with Donnie and Lisa, who have finished comforting Brad and helping him adjust to his new "mutant feet", as Lisa puts it. Raph, Casey, Lincoln, Luna, Lynn, Jimmy, Timmy, and Harvey bring Lucy to the lair, and Leo says they need to restore the other siblings and find out what exactly Shredder is trying to do. Donnie calls Mikey and asks how it's going in Petropolis; he replies that they've taken care of Kraang Subprime, but now they seem to be stuck. Dudley quickly grabs Mikey's T-Phone and shows the others the giant force field surrounding the city... and a giant Cluster ship is floating above. Master Splinter steps in with Nora Wakeman, who says she has found a new ally who could be useful to sneak into the ship. She brings in Eliza Thornberry, and states she will act as a zoologist studying the Petropolis citizens while a few others break into the Cluster ship. Splinter chooses Leo, Raph, Jenny, Brad, Lincoln, and Lynn to go to Petropolis with Eliza, and they promptly leave. In the meantime, Arnold and Luna will head over to Sureburg and investigate the recent appearances of three monsters throughout the city; SpongeBob, Timmy, Jimmy, and Harvey have to go to Miracle City and rescue Danny's group; and Lucy, Casey, and Sandy are sent to Zennu so they can find Jimmy's old friend Sheen. As they leave, Patrick is shown snoring on Mikey's bed, and Misty just faces the wall with a sigh. Dimmsdale II AJ and Chester have been searching for Timmy over the past five hours, but he is still nowhere to be found. They ask Trixie Tang if she's seen him anywhere, and she says she saw two "human-ish animals" wrecking the town earlier. They come together to see if they have anything to do with Timmy's disappearance. They soon encounter an army of Eliminators under the command of Vicky. It turns out she wants to use magic to take over Dimmsdale, and needs to find a power source to fuel her soldiers. After a battle, Vicky opens a portal to Fairy World, and the kids chase her through and must gather ten NRG shards before she does. AJ finds an abandoned wand and teleports himself, Chester, and Trixie to Retroville, the last alternate dimension he can clearly remember. Retroville III AJ, Chester, and Trixie realize that Retroville is covered with solid NRG, and decide to find out where it's coming from. They fight through invading Kraangdroids and reach Jimmy's lab, where they find Vega fending off Tiger Claw while trying to shut down the portal machine. The three kids join her to fight him; afterwards, AJ deactivates the portal and the NRG is sucked back inside. Vega states that she has hijacked a message that Vexus intended to send to Shredder. She plays back this message, which explains the development of a monstrosity made with mutagen, ectoplasm, and NRG. This monster, dubbed Mutation Z, will gain more power as it absorbs more entities into its layers of ooze. Vega says they need to find the others and warn them about Mutation Z before it destroys the world as they know it. Zennu Casey, Lucy, and Sandy land on Zennu and start looking for Sheen, fighting some Zeenuian imperial guards along the way (since the emperor has found out about the "intruders"). They soon arrive at the palace and search through the various rooms. They finally find Sheen in an office and tell him what's going on. He agrees to join them -- after all, he hasn't seen Jimmy im more than a year -- but he's not sure what the Emperor will think if he runs off. Sandy assures him that they'll explain things to the Emperor as needed. The group heads towards the exit, but is stopped by the Emperor and his guards. Casey tries to explain their situation, but is stopped by Dorkus Aurelius, who says that Sheen should return to his home planet because his family misses him. After a further explanation, the Emperor lets Sheen go with the others, with the reasoning that if the Syndicate takes over the outside galaxy, they will take control of Zennu too. Miracle City III SpongeBob, Jimmy, Timmy, and Harvey sneak into the Syndicate's hidden facility in Miracle City, soon finding Danny, Sam, Aang, Korra, Tak, and El Tigre and freeing them. They fight a squadron of Foot Soldiers and escape the crumbling fortress. Sureburg II At the Pickles residence, Tommy and Chuckie tell the other babies and Angelica about Ickis, Oblina, and Krumm. While the babies are a little scared to know that there have been real monsters all this time, Angelica is more cynical. Tommy drags in a box and opens it up to prove it, with the monsters coming out slowly. Ickis gets dizzy because he is not quite used to the brightness in the human world. An exterminator van pulls up in front of the house, and Tommy quickly hides the monsters back in the box and slides it under the couch. A tall exterminator sniffs around and moves towards the couch, pulling out the box and throwing the top off as the monsters panic. But the "exterminator" removes their helmet and turns out to be Luna, as Arnold comes inside and warns them that there's a much bigger problem going on. Tommy, Chuckie, Ickis, Oblina, and Krumm join them, and they all hurry down the street as a gang of mutant monsters swarms the area. These mutant monsters act as enemies in this level. New York City IV Misty has gotten tired of staring at the wall, and she wakes up Patrick and tells him they need to save those Loud sisters. Patrick initially hesistates, but when Misty offers him a bowl of ice cream as a reward if he comes along, he jumps up and runs out of the Turtles' lair. Patrick and Misty head out to Brooklyn and find Cobweb locked up in a cage with Puma Loco watching over her. They find a way around him and quietly unlock the cage, but Cobweb shrieks with fear and goes after them. A double boss battle with Cobweb and Puma Loco kicks off, and Misty and Patrick need to steal three retro-mutagen vials from Puma Loco and throw them at Cobweb. After the battle, Leni reverts to her normal self, and Puma Loco kicks them out and reports to Shredder. Petropolis II Lincoln, Lynn, Leo, Raph, Jenny, Brad, and Eliza sneak through the Cluster-infested T.U.F.F. Tower, where they free Mikey, Dudley, and Kitty. They climb up the tower and fight the Cluster security guards. At the top, they encounter Vexus, who is grooming Croakon and Jester. A fight with the two mutants begins, and the heroes win; but before Jenny can take down Vexus, she is pushed aside by a strange slimy substance, allowing Vexus to escape. Leo and Raph stick their retro-mutagen vials into Croakon and Jester, reverting them back into the humans Lana and Luan, respectively. Lincoln then sees a giant bald eagle soaring above the tower, and he immediately recognizes it as Lori (or Malice, in her mutant form). He decides to ditch his group and go after Lori himself, even as Leo warns him of the dangers ahead. He jumps off the tower and lands on Malice's back, trying to give her a shot of retro-mutagen, but she is too fast and strong. SpongeBob, Jimmy, Timmy, and Harvey arrive via portal, but Lincoln and Malice crash into the building behind them, prompting them to help Lincoln. It then turns into a heated argument between Jimmy and Timmy about their friendship and how Lincoln is affecting it. Jimmy accuses Timmy of not talking to him for almost a year and then ditching him for Lincoln, but Timmy says if he even cared, he would have helped him pass the fifth grade; but now that he has failed, he has to repeat it without AJ, Chester, and Trixie. Timmy concludes that Jimmy doesn't understand him after all, because he is a "nerd". Timmy pushes Jimmy out of the way and tries to help Lincoln, but Malice tosses him into a wall, knocking him out. Jimmy yells out angrily, charging towards Lincoln and tugging at his portal device; it suddenly flickers and snaps, teleporting both of them to an unknown dimension. Category:Story Modes Category:Subpages